


Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, kinda frottage, teens being horny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Keith and Lance hate each other.Obviously that’s why they keep making out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I have regressed into my middle school self to the point where I’m writing Klance fanfiction. This is very embarrassing for me. If you know me in real life, no you don’t.

Lance and Keith’s mouths slot together almost perfectly like puzzle pieces. It’s a welcome discovery, nearly three months after they’ve left their home planet to fight against a tyrannical alien race and space hitler. 

They’ve got a somewhat routine of training and the occasional battle against some Galra, while simultaneously trying to get recruits for their side. It’s a very stressful job for a bunch of teenage boys. 

And that’s the thing, they are teenagers. With so many hormones they can’t even begin to explain it themselves. Maybe that’s why Keith keeps letting Lance kiss him. 

The moan that flutters out of Lance’s mouth is enough to make Keith melt. He pushes his tongue deeper into the other boys mouth, smirking against his lips when Lance relaxes into him, a strict thrust of his hips when Keith digs his nails into his back through his shirt. 

Lance, ever competitive, slides his hands up and yanks Keith’s hair to pull his head up and begins leaving a trail of scandalous hickeys down his neck. Keith bites on his lip until it bleeds to keep in what might be the most disgraceful moan from slipping out. 

All too soon Lance is back in his mouth, and Keith has the common sense to slot his leg between the other boys thighs in a power play that leaves Lance a panting mess against him. 

“Playing dirty Kogane?”. 

“Always”. Keith responds equally out of breath. 

He supposes it’s an outlet from all the stress. It had only started when Lance dared Keith to shut him up, and Keith obliged with the obvious route. 

Kissing the loud mouth until his brain was mush and his legs were jelly, and all he could think about was Keith and his stupid beautiful hair, and cute lips, and sexy attitude. 

Lance might’ve been a bit whipped. Not that he’d ever admit it. He was fine for the time being just to kissed senseless. 

Sensing Keith’s distraction, he lets his hands wander down, and grins when Keith jerks against him. It’s utterly shameless the way he’s pushing himself against Lance’s hand, head thrown back as he searches for ecstasy. 

Lance slides his hands back up, smirking at Keith’s whine at the loss of friction and moves forward, slotting his groin against Keith’s who returns the motion greatly. 

For a moment it’s nothing but hot and sweaty movements, sinful grunts and moans, and Keith clawing at his back when Lance goes back in to attack his neck. 

“L-Lance oh my god, I’m I can’t-“. Keith pitches his head forward and buries it in the crook of Lance’s neck as he pushes harder and faster against him, muffling the sound of his rambles against Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance is hardly better off, teeth sinking into Keith’s neck as his whole body jerks and shutters and he groans while just barely holding them both up because Keith’s legs have turned to jelly in the wake of his release. 

He twitches, as Lance lets them both slide down the wall of his room, and Lance is just polite and tired enough to not mention it. 

Ten minutes later, Keith is leaving, silent and stoned face as ever, and Lance is almost recovered enough to face everyone at dinner. He’s not at all nervous about Keith’s exit. 

He was like that last time too. And he doubts next week will be any different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah let’s never do this again, huh? It’s definitely out of my system


End file.
